


Smuttember 2018 I'm A Little Tied Up

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lap Sex, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Dipper’s a little tied up.  written for smutember on tumblr





	Smuttember 2018 I'm A Little Tied Up

“I’m sorry Grunkle Ford, I can’t help you. I’m a little tied up right now.”

“I’ll miss your help Dipper, but I understand that you’re busy.”

Dipper looked at the ropes that tied his naked body to the chair. Wendy, also nude, was finishing tying up his ankle. “Yeah, pretty busy.”

“Well, good luck,” Ford told him from the cell phone on the table. The phone was set to speaker. 

“Thanks.” Dipper told him. Wendy hung the phone up.

As she stood in front of Dipper, he drank her in. His member stiffened until it was standing at full attention. Wordless, Wendy got on her knees and gently and repeatedly kissed Dipper’s cock, going farther down. Dipper let out a moan and she moved down to his balls. She gave the right sack a lick before putting it in her mouth. His erection rested on her forehead as she sucked his testicle.

“Shit, Wendy. I’m losing my mind.”

“Oh, are you?” She moved on to his left. Only this time she gently massaged his cock.

The stimulation was driving Dipper nuts. “Wendy please!”

Wendy gave her boyfriend a coy look. “Please?” 

“P-please suck my dick.”

She grinned as she took him in her mouth. Dipper hissed as her wetness covered him. He felt her tongue swirl around him as she bobbed up and down. With his hands tied, Wendy was in full control.

“Ah, fuck. Ah fucking shit I’m gonna cum!”

She took the penis out of her mouth just in time to feel his hot jizz hit her face. Her teasing had built it up so he shot loads and loads on to her. He spirted on her from her face to her chest.

As Dipper caught his breath, Wendy sat in his lap. He saw her breast glisting with his cum, white goop all over her face.

“Ah, Wendy? You got a little something on you.”

“Oh, I know. I just want to bask being cover in you.” Her wet sex pressed against his cock. “Dip, you’re still hard.”

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she guide him into her.


End file.
